Dream Girl
by Jiminangel
Summary: [Just Drabble] BTS Fanfiction / Kim Taehyung x You / Jiminangel's. Tentang seorang gadis pemimpi yang bertemu dengan pangeran berkudanya.


**DREAM GIRL**

BTS Fanfiction / Kim Taehyung x You / Rate T / Drabble / Jiminangel's

Don't like? Don't Read!

 **\- Enjoy -**

* * *

Aku adalah seorang pemimpi dan aku sangat suka melamun. Bukan melamunkan sesuatu yang berbau erotis, bukan. Aku hanya menyukai kisah cinta yang istimewa. Bisa dikatakan, aku telah terobsesi akan kisah cinta dari dongeng _Disney_. Membayangkan seorang pangeran yang telah setia menanti sang putri untuk terbangun dari tidur panjangnya, seperti _Princess Aurora_. Membayangkan seorang pangeran yang mencintai gadis sederhana, seperti _Cinderella_. Dan, aku juga ingin memiliki ketulusan cinta tanpa melihat fisik atau sesuatu apapun, seperti dalam kisah _Beauty and The Beast._ Begitulah aku.

"Di jalur satu akan lewat kereta ekspres, harap mundur di belakang garis aman." sebuah pengumuman dari pengeras suara di stasiun Daegu. Dengan cepat setiap orang mulai mengikuti intruksi sang penyampai berita untuk mundur ke belakang garis aman. Berbeda dengan diriku yang seakan tidak peduli pada pengumuman tersebut, bahkan seruan orang-orang yang seakan tertuju kepadaku, tidak aku indahkan. Aku hanya sedang fokus merangkai cerita dongeng tentang aku dan sang pangeran, yang sudah rutin aku lakukan.

"Seandainya aku terjatuh disini, lalu muncul seseorang dan menolongku, orang itu adalah tipe idealku, sangat hangat dan romantis. Sejak hari itu, hubungan kami jadi lebih dekat dan akhirnya kami mulai pacaran… Ah! seru sekali kalau bisa bertemu seperti itu!" gumamku pelan, yang hanya dapat terdengar olehku saja.

Mataku membesar ketika pikiranku mulai kembali ke dunia nyata akibat bunyi sebuah klakson nyaring dari kereta ekspres yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada dekat denganku, hanya berjarak beberapa meter dariku. Dan kakiku mulai lemas ketika menyadari bahwa aku sudah berada di salah satu sisi rel, sedangkan kereta itu semakin melaju kencang ke arahku.

Aku menyadari bahwa khayalanku tentang kisah cintaku tadi benar-benar bodoh dan aku tidak mau mengalaminya di kehidupan nyata. Andai saja saat itu, kedua tangan _nya_ tidak memelukku dan menyeretku menjauhi tempat yang bisa saja menjadi tempat terakhirku berpijak. Ya, andai saja _dia_ tidak melakukannya.

 _Wuuuuuzzz_...

Suara dari kereta ekspres yang melewatiku tepat di depan mataku, membuat badanku semakin bergetar, keringat dingin mengalir deras di sisi dahiku, dan mataku mulai digenangi oleh cairan bening. Aku sangat takut, membayangkan bahwa hari ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk Sekolah Menengah Atas sekaligus menjadi hari terakhirku bernapas di bumi. Sangat menakutkan, bahkan bisa dirasakan detak jantungku yang mengalami percepatan gila-gilaan, membuatku sesak sesaat.

Mataku beralih ke kedua tangan yang berada di perpotongan leherku, telah memelukku erat dari belakang. Kedua tangan yang telah menyeretku menjauhi rel kereta, dan memberikanku kehidupan yang kedua. Aku tentunya harus berterima kasih kepada sang pemilik tangan dewa itu. Dengan cepat aku membalikkan badanku, dan posisiku sekarang tepat berhadapan dengan si penyelamat. Badanku seketika membeku, mataku terpana menatap setiap detail dari _dirinya_.

 _Dia_ memiliki rambut coklat lurus, dan _dia_ memiliki poni yang menutupi dahi _nya_ memberikan kesan misterius. Iris matanya berwarna onyx, dan pupil _nya_ sedang mengamatiku tajam, membuatku semakin sulit untuk bernafas. Hidung _nya_ lancip dihiasi dengan sebuah tahi lalat diujung hidung, sangat mempesona. Bibir _nya_ berwarna merah muda, memiliki bentuk yang unik, seperti sebuah simbol cinta. Dan _dia_ merupakan lelaki idamanku, yang selalu muncul sebagai bunga tidur di setiap malamku. Ya, wajahnya sungguh tidak asing lagi bagiku.

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, menyadarkanku dari delusi singkatku itu. Benar, aku harus berterima kasih kepadanya. Namun, ketika kedua bibirku telah siap untuk merangkai kata-kata indah, tiba-tiba si lelaki impian memasangkan kembali headset –yang tadi sempat terlepas saat menyelamatkanku, sepertinya- ke kedua telinganya, dan mengambil langkah menjauhiku tanpa sepatah katapun, bahkan melirikku pun tidak.

Aku hanya bisa diam melihat punggungnya yang semakin lama semakin menjauhiku. Ada sesuatu yang mencelos di dalam hatiku, merasakan rasa sakit di dalam sini karena sang pangeran bahkan tidak mengubrisku sama sekali, dan malah bersikap dingin kepadaku. Bukan sosok sang pangeran hangat dan romantis memang, dia begitu dingin dan misterius, membuatku semakin ingin mengejarnya.

Senyumku seketika berkembang kembali ketika aku menyadari sesuatu. Sang pangeran mengenakan seragam sekolah, dan bukan itu saja, dia mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sama denganku. Itu artinya, aku masih memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya lagi.

Mataku beralih kepada sesuatu yang bersinar di lantai, tepat di depanku. Aku pun membungkuk mengambil benda itu, yang tak lain adalah sebuah tanda pengenal yang memiliki desain sama seperti yang aku gunakan. Tanda pengenal sekolah yang bertuliskan nama 'KIM TAEHYUNG', sukses membuatku semakin tersenyum senang.

 _Mungkin saja, dongeng istimewaku itu akan segera dimulai di sekolah._

 **-End-**

* * *

Aloha-!

He-he-he-he

Cuma drabble 2 halaman aja sampai di publish segala sih, ngel! -_-

Mau buat berchapter tapi takutnya hanya sampai setengah jalan, seperti ff aku yang lainnya. Maafkan juseyo~

* Aku ganti username disuruh Jimin hihihi


End file.
